Eostra's Eagle Owl
Eostra's Eagle Owl is an eagle owl that serves the Soul Eater Eostra. It appears in several books of Michelle Paver's Chronicles of Ancient Darkness series. Description The eagle owl looks like any other member of its species, except that its orange eyes are desolate, and the black pupils express the desire to merely destroy. However, its usual behavior does not differ much from those of other eagle owls. Renn deduces that the owl is not possessed by a demon like the Demon Bear or tokoroths, wondering what exactly has Eostra done to it. It does kill a marten not out of hunger but bloodlust, and it taunts Wolf with his captured pup Pebble. It follows Eostra's instructions, and the Eagle Owl Mage is implied to hear and see things through it. Its feathers are said to be filthy. Biography The eagle owl first appears in Soul Eater. Shortly before Wolf is captured by the Soul Eaters, Torak finds the owl's feather. It is not seen after this, but while Torak, Renn and Wolf escape from the Eye of the Viper when a horde of demons is released, an eagle owl listens intently the argument Fin-Kedinn and Saeunn have about the Raven Clan's next move. When Fin-Kedinn spots the owl, he proclaims that he won't lead the clan to the Far North. The owl then flies north. The owl next appears when Nef, Thiazzi and Seshru capture Torak. As Torak's identity as the Wolf Mage's son dawns on the Soul Eaters and Seshru forcefully tattoos their mark on the boy's chest, the eagle owl watches intently. Later it tries to attack Renn who intends to jump into a crevasse in order to destroy one of the Fire Opal fragments, only to be driven away. The owl flees along with Thiazzi and Seshru after Nef destroys the Opal's power at the cost of her own life. The eagle owl's cry is possibly heard during the plot of Outcast, but it makes a more important appearance in Oath Breaker. When Torak, Renn and Fin-Kedinn are forced to camp at the Burnt Hill after falling into one of Thiazzi's traps, they hear the owl. The owl flies around the Deep Forest as Torak and Renn search for the Oak Mage. It makes its move at the end of the book when Torak and Thiazzi face off each other on the top branch of the sacred grove's Giant Oak. When Thiazzi brags about possessing the last Fire Opal fragment, the eagle owl snatches from his hand the pouch containing it. As Thiazzi loses his control over fire with the the loss of the Opal, he is ignited and falls to his death. The eagle owl flies with the Fire Opal toward the eastern High Mountains where its mistress is hiding. In Ghost Hunter, the eagle owl is sent by Eostra to attack Wolf's den. It does this while Wolf is away. It kills one of the two cubs and causes Wolf's mate Darkfur to fall into a river and apparently die. While Torak and his raven friends Rip and Rek try to fight the owl off, it snatches the remaining cub Pebble and flies off with the ravens and Wolf following. While Wolf is shaken off, Rip and Rek catch up with the eagle owl and harass it before it drops Pebble to the area surrounding the Mountain of Ghosts. While Renn and Torak are being hosted by the Mountain Clans, she is visited in her dream by Eostra who reveals her intentions with Torak. When she wakes up, the eagle owl observes from the tent's smokehole before it flies off. When Torak confronts Eostra on the Mountain, the eagle owl attacks him after its mistress' scream paralyzes him. However, the white raven Ark attacks the owl, allowing Dark — an abandoned albino boy — to rescue Torak. When Renn and Dark are trying to find their way inside the Mountain of Ghosts, the eagle owl attacks, causing them to loose their torch and stop at a three-way intersection until Saeunn's spirit shows them the right way. The owl then joins in the final confrontation in the Whispering Cave. It rips off some strands of hair from Torak's head and gives them to its mistress, but shortly after this, Wolf catches the owl by its wing and mauls it to death. Gallery Eostra's eagle owl 2.jpg|The eagle owl depicted in the pages of Oath Breaker. Eostra's eagle owl 3.jpg|The eagle owl flying with some strands of Torak's hair in Ghost Hunter. Demonernas port.jpg|The eagle owl depicted in the Swedish cover of Soul Eater. El cazador de fantasmas.jpg|The eagle owl depicted in the Spanish cover of Ghost Hunter. Trivia *Eagle owls are feared as bearers of bad luck in the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness series. This may be because the entire Eagle Owl Clan was wiped out after Eostra resurrected one of them by using a forbidden ritual. Category:Animals Category:Predator Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mute Category:Nameless Category:Homicidal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Spy Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased